gracewoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Melrandas
Character Overview Susan Melrandas is the deceased spouse of Chris Melrandas and mother of the deceased Madison Melrandas. She was beloved by her Husband and a common contributor to Gracewood society. Sarah Anderson lost her mother at a very early age and had a step mother ever since she could remember. During her early life she went to Rust Field high and was a good student. She didn't much care for her Step mother, Shayna (Lawson)Anderson but was a Daddy'd Girl through and Through. When she turned sixteen she took a job as a waiter at a rundown diner. She never visited the shrine outside of town, something about it bothered her. When she. She dearly loved her Aunt, Ms. Anderson and looked forward to her visits. Around the age of twenty-two she met the her soon to be lover, Chris Malrandas. They became good friends before Chris began asking her on dates which she was more then happy to accept. After few months had past Chris asked her to marry him which she said yes to without hesitation. The wedding was lovely, and the Honey Moon topped the cake. Little over a year later she learned that they were Pregnant. Six months later she gave birth to her Child Madison Levi. Susan took on the responsibility of a full time parent for the next nine years but a few days after Madison's ninth birthday she and her child were attacked and killed by Gangster's who had a bone to pick with Chris Early life Susan Anderson was born and raised in the heart of Gracewood after her parents moved there a few years prior. Her Mother died when she was two years old due to an unknown illness. Her father remarried about a year later and her step mother Shayna Anderson acted as the full time parent. She was a good child in her early years, she made straight A's and participated in several after school activities.When she became a teenager she became generically rebellious and Punk. Her grades her went down a score or two but were still good. She couldn't stand her step mother not only because of her age but also because she knew that Shayna wasn't her real mother and despised her for that. Her father wasn't often home due to him being a trucker but she cared about him and often showed it unlike when she spoke to her Step Mother. When she turned eighteen and ultimately graduated she became a Secretary for one of the many Rizzolo family establishments and worked there faithfully most of her life Chris Malrandas Susan wasn't exactly an introvert and she was a part of a large of friends. In some ways she was a social butterfly, in other ways she was extremely shy. The group often went to random restaurants to catch up on things in each-others lives. At one point they decided to try a Cafe which didn't work quite as well as they had hoped but Susan noticed two men who entered about half way through. She found herself staring at the two more so towards the younger, mildly attractive one. After about and hour her friends left but she had a little paperwork to deal with so she stayed behind and to her surprise she found the man talking to her. They talked and he said his name was Chris Malrandas . They spoke for a go hour before exchanging numbers and parting ways. Over the next few weeks they became good friends and ultimately the relationship evolved into something much more. Thy dated for almost a week officially before Chris got a job as an Police Officer and they're dates slowed to once a week. They grew together at a slow rate for a few months before they went to an extremely expensive restaurant and Chris proposed to her. They were married a few months later and bought a family home on a loan. Late life A few days after there first anniversary Susan found she was Pregnant, the couple was overjoyed and Susan went straight to work getting ready for the baby. When it came time for the baby to come they were given w healthy girl who they named Madison Rose. She continued to grow well and was cuter then any child you'll ever meet, at least that's what they thought. Around the time Madison was two Chris was promoted to Police Detective and was given a hefty raise. Madison grew to be a smart young girl who loved her parents and genuinely a happy child. Little did they know what saw there near future, Susan picked the phone up on a stormy night, she was informed that Chris's good friend Jed had died in a car accident. She informed Chris who was devastated but pulled himself together quickly. Chris spoke at the funeral and they spent allot of time with the family after this accident. A few years later Chris told Susan that he had a gang trying to kill him, she as you may expect tried to convince him to leave town. To this he declined and continued to work as a Detective. Death May 18th of 2013, 11 days after Madison's ninth birthday Susan and Madi were at home doing homework when they heard a knock at the front door. Being the genuinely nice person Susan was she opened it only to find a few kids carrying military grade weapons aimed right at her and Madison. They were shot down without a second though screaming as the first few shots were fired, the gangsters unloaded multiple clips into there lifeless bodies sending a clear message to ChrisCategory:Characters